young justice and clone wars
by girldreaming
Summary: Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi Wan and Rex crash and meet the team and a few leaguers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Do not own sw:cw or Y.J**

Anakin's Pov

I was on a mission with Ahsoka, Obi wan and Rex. Ok, this normaly spells disaster every time. But this was the worst. I was flying my ship like always in a kind uncharted part of the galaxy when a a huge building in space started shooting at us! (the watchtower) Then a wing was hit and we started spining out of control. All I was thinking about wasn't Ashoka yelling at me for being Obi Wan telling me to not to kill us all or Rex yelling out orders on how to not was landing on the weird planet we were heading for. But the last thing I remembered before blacking out was fear for we were landing on a strange place with sand and a volcano like thing. When I woke up I was still on the ship. I was woke up by Obi wan because Ahsoka was getting patched up by Rex. We could hear wispers around our ship. Just as we were all done putting away medical supplys someone opened the ship. It was a boy with black hair and blue eyes. He was waring a black shirt with a red symbol and jeans. "Who and what are you?" He says looking at Ahsoka for the last part. It confused me for Tougaras arn't that rare. We drew our lightsabers Rex drawing his blaster as we steped outside. "But your wepons away Jedi. We don't want to hurt you." A voice rang out from the the sky. A seconed later 2 men in green suits came down from the sky. Me and the others saw them as green lantern corp and put away our wepons. "Who are you and what are your names?" The first one asks (John stewert). "I am Ahsoka Tano this is my master Anakin Skywalker. Obi wan here is another Jedi knight and Rex is a clone captain." She says with a semi important tone. " You said master dose that mean your a slave?!" A girl with long blond hair that was tied in up and had a green two piece on said. "Of course not! I'm his student I call hime Master out of respect because I'm his padawan!" Ahsoka exclaims. "What are you?" The boy in the black and red shirt and the jeans asks. "Superboy!" The green skined girl says while looking at him. "Human." I answer. "Also human." Obi Wan says in a slightly amused tone. "Clone. But I gess I'm human." Rex says slightly getting off topic. "Tougara." Ahsoka says with a small but proud smile. "I don't care what you are gorgeous as long as I am by your side." The boy with red hair and an almost all yellow outfit says to Ahsoka. But before I can go protective big brother on the problem Ahsoka fixs it. She uses her force powers to pick him up and set him down a little harder them needed making him fall on his butt. "Even if I liked you which I DON'T I wouldn't be able to love you because of the jedi code." Ahsoka explains. "They still have that stupid rule in place!" The other green lantern asks wided eyed.(Hal Jorden) "Yep and it dose not look to be changing any time soon." I says with a shrug. "Well we should go inside the cave and sit down you guys have a lot of explaining to do." A voice says as a shadow blocks out the sun for a few seconds. And out of everything said by everyone today this has got to be the weirdest Rex of all people, "Guys a man dressed in a bat suit has landed infront of us I think lightsabers should be being pulled out. Because the only group of people that would think of putting any person in a bat suit are the sepratists." And the worst part was half of it was true.

 **Trailer for story. 1 reveiw and I'll update.**


	2. batman

**Sorry my internet was not letting me go online to post this. Disclamer: I don't own young justice or star wars: the clone wars.**

Obi Wans Point of view

We pull out our lightsabers as Ahsoka uses the force to push him back. He looked suprised from under his mask and the conversation went something like this.

Ahsoka: "It was the force. We are jedi and with the republic."

Batman: "I'm batman. Whats a political party have to do with this?"

Ahsoka: "The republic is with the jedi order everybody knows that. Your with the republic and the jedi or the sepretists and the sith. Unless your neutral, there has been a war between the Jedi and the Sith for a while the war is everyware. How do you not know this?"

Batman: " What are you talking about?"

\- **end of conversation** -

"Batman this is Ahsoka, Obi Wan, Anakin and Rex. they're friends." The calm green lantern said. "So planets?" Anakin says trying to get a conversation going. " Earth, Earth, Earth, Earth, Earth, Mars." They say. "Well I was born on Tatooine." Anakan explains. "I was born on Shili." Ahsoka says "I was born on Kamino." Rex says as he shows a sad smile knowing he will never see his 'home' again. "I was born on Stewjon." I say as they look at me. (I got ware Obi wan was born off wiki soooo.) "So what is the force?" The green girl asks "Well" ...

 **So I updated. Please reveiw.**


End file.
